Lizardmen
The Lizardmen or the "Llarans" are a race that predates all other species on the face of the earth. The Llarans of Lustria can remember a time when their were no Elves, Dwarves, or humans and are the only race to with any reality truly understand the pre-history of the world itself. The overall Llarans race inhabits the large continent of South America, and their Empire of Lustria is one of the most powerful in the entire world. The Lizardmen through genetic changing from their creaters the Old Ones, have morphed into four main sub-species of which all serve specific purposes to Lustria. Originally brought to Earth by the enigmatic Old Ones the Lizardmen have come to dominate the regions of South America, and Nord America with several members of their race controlling significant proportions of the total planets population. The Lizardmen armies are constantly at odds against the forces of Chaos and they are the sole reason that Chaos is only a threat in the north with their armies dominating Chaos in the south. History Old Ones Main Article : Old Ones Departure of the Old Ones It would be the departure of the Old Ones that would put everything into the direction it was moving. The Lizardmen describe seeing huge beams of lights flying throughout the sky of Earth for months, until eventually the lights stopped and the skies silenced their lights. For centuries after the Lizardmen attempted to contact their masters in the Old Ones, but the Slann masters were the only ones that knew the Old Ones were not returning to Earth. It was during these peacefull centuries that the people of the Earth would come to be born. A vast majority of the races of Earth were created during this time in the image of the God that created them. It was also during thsi time that a violent end would come to peace. Panic The two sides fought an exhaustive war over the direction that the Titans were going to take the World. On one side were the Noble Titans who wanted to uplift the societies of Earth and follow the direction laid out by the Old Ones. The other side was the members of the Titans that had been corupted by the God Tzeneech. At first the Noble Titans attempted to nogotiate with the fallen, but quickly realized that they were nearly mindless drones with no nobility left in them. With diplomacy gone the two sides engaged in a massive conflict which left many on both sides destroyed, but the majority of the casualties came on the Noble side as they attempted to both defeat the Fallen, and to protect the planet. Splitting their forces between these two plans meant they were defeated, and the Fallen who came to be called Chaos begin their invasion of Earth by destroying the protective energies keeping the flow of Magi in check, and they unleashed massive amounts of energies and demons onto Earth. The First War with Chaos Main Article : First War with Chaos While they tried to stem that hole the Lizardmen began attempting to contact their Old One masters but no matter what they tried they couldn't reach them. Without their direction the Lizardmen went about attempting to close all the Warp Gates except the one that was in North Amerida, because they feared their masters wouldnt be able to come back through if they closed them all. Battle of the Northern Pole As they continued closing the Warp gates they found that there were two gates that were surrounded by a nearly impenatrable amount of demons. The Lizardmen launched two massive attacks against the northern gate in an attempt to close them to the forces of Chaos. During the first attack the forces of the Lizardmen were repulsed quite easily after the army the Lizardmen had sent was vastly outnumbered by the forces of Chaos. Despite their being resisted the forces of the Lizardmen had been able to create a beachhead, and they begin establishing portals from which the Slann summoned huge numbers of Lizardmen to the front. The Second attack was launched and led by the venerable Slann Lord Kraak who was the most powerful Slann alive. Kraak's forces reached the gate itself and begin the spell to shut the gate, but were stopped when a demon of Malekor stepped out and beat back Kraak nearly killing him. So in the end despite their best and most valient efforts they were repulsed both times with heavy losses. Lustria Main Article : Lustria Species Slann Main Article : Slann The leaders, magi and priests of the Lizardmen. Slann are immensly powerful creatures whose proficiency with the Winds of Magic is unsurpassed. Bloated frog-like creatures, it was the Slann who altered the world's orbit and rearranged it's continents to the liking of the Old Ones. The Slann are the least numerous of the four species of Lizardmen, and Slann often spend millennia in contemplation of the Great Plan of the Old Ones. Skink Main Article : Skinks Serving as the artisan and worker caste of the Lizardmen, Skinks are smaller, more social and more intelligent than the Saurus or Kroxigor. Naturally aquatic, they are often used for ambushes in times of war, and have also learnt to tame the creatures of the jungle - riding to war atop huge Stegadons, or driving packs of Salamanders into the enemy. A notable variant of Skinks are Chameleon Skinks. These generally resemble their social counterparts, but differ by possesing skin that can change colour, prehensile & coiled up tails, large eyes that can move independantly of each other, & hands & feet that are shaped rather like tongs - hence their name of Chameleon Skinks. They also differ by being relatively unsociable & only react reluctantly with other Lizardmen, except for their own kindred. In times of war they are used as scouts, sneaking very close to enemy lines & picking them off one by one. Saurus Main Article : Saurus The Saurus are a variety of Lizardmen who were first spawned by the Old Onesin the dawn of the world, engineered as a warrior race to destroy any unwanted creatures Earth. Created with an innate knowledge of warfare, the Saurus are fearsome cold-blooded Warriors, able to fight with tooth and claw, and perfectly willing to commit genocide should the Old Ones will it. During the Eternity War the forces of the Saurus became intimately involved in the struggle between the forces of the Murlocs, and their enemies in the mighty Empire of the Olag'Hai of whome they sided with the Murlocs and in this they made a mortal enemy of the Olag'Hai. Following this they had centuries of peace until the Warp Gates collapsed following the victory of Chaos in the Titan Civil War. With the gates down they formed the front line of the Lizardmen invasion of the Polar Gates, and they suffered incredible casualities during this conflict. Kroxigor Main Article : Kroxigor Created as heavy labourers, Kroxigors are less intelligent, not being capable of higher thought. Nevertheless they are intensly loyal to the Slann and march to war with the other Lizardmen, their huge lumbering forms charging forward to tear the enemy limb from limb. Naturally aquatic like the Skinks, they often fight in mixed units with their smaller cousins. The Kroxigor form the heaviest of tanks that any race could possibly have and they allow for the attention of the enemy to be focused on them while they are slowly torn apart by the swifness of the Skinks and the brutatlity of the Saurus, and then finally locked into the lockjaw of the Slann. Category:Races Category:Lustria Category:Old Ones